


sirens are only beautiful when they aren't drowning you.

by meksters



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie Cresta-Centric, Career!Annie, Careers (Hunger Games), F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Odesta, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, basically her experience in the games and her relationship with her district partner, other victors!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meksters/pseuds/meksters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At eighteen years old, Annie Cresta is ready to volunteer for the 70th Hunger Games. But, she's about to find that the real thing is nothing like training and the losses are nearly enough to devastate her. AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in the works for such a long time and it's still not done so I decided to just upload the first chapter and see what happens. I've always been really interested in the idea of Annie as a career and I have plans of developing this into a Catching Fire AU but that has also been taking forever. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I realized that something looked wrong but I couldn't place my finger on it but I figured it out. The spacing has been fixed so it should be easier to read now.

Every year the District Center is set up the same way; Boys on the left, girls on the right, both with the oldest in the front and the youngest in the back. Annie has been in this position six times before, each time wondering if it would be her entering the arena. Never has she come with the knowledge that she _will_ enter the arena.

There is only one career training facility in District 4, and it is connected to the wealthiest Upper School in the district. Officially, it is known as the Advanced Physical Education program, which everyone, Capitol included, knows is a lie, but no one seems to care. Children are eligible to join at age 10, and if they are reaped at age 12, the selected volunteers take their place. The selected volunteers are always 18, having the most training experience. Out of the twenty trainees, the ten with the best training scores are selected to scrimmage to determine who will volunteer.

Of the five females, Annie Cresta was the winner.

Currently, parents stand behind roped fences, watching their children, lined up by age, not ready for the possibility of losing a child. They will hope and pray for their daughters, but there is no need. Annie Cresta is ready to give her life for her sisters.

Annie watches as the line grows longer behind her, filling with children she barely knows. When she is summoned to one of the many tables, the peacekeepers stand tall and look at her as if she is worth little more than dirt. They grab her finger, prick it, and stamp the blood onto the box labeled _“Cresta, Anais”_ , with machine-like speed. 

“Next.” The woman in white doesn’t even look at her as she summons the next child in the line.

“Annie!” She hears someone call her from the eighteens section, “Over here!”

As she passes the younger kids, she finds that the voice belongs to Sao, another career. 

“Hi.” If her voice sounds nervous, at least she knows everyone else feels the same way.

“Hey. Sorry ‘bout the scrimmage results, by the way.” Sao says sympathetically, “Can’t imagine what it must feel like.”

“Honestly, I’ve tried not to think about it.” Annie sighs.

“Well, maybe the odds’ll be in your favor, Annie.” Sao says offering a weak smile.

“When are the odds ever in our favor?” Annie grimaces.

“Ya never know… gran thinks we’ll get a sunshower today.” Sao says, watching the mayor and district escort take their places on the stage.

“A sunshower? What’s that supposed to mean? That I won’t have to volunteer?”

“Means you’ll get lucky.” Sao shrugs. The girl has an unyielding belief in intuition and superstitions, both of which her grandmother is regarded as an expert by the district elders.

“How lucky can anyone be on a day like this?” Annie asks, grimacing up at the first few drops of rain as they begin to fall.

Sao opens her mouth to respond but her voice is cut off by the mayor tapping the microphone.

“Hello, District Four!” The balding man begins, “Thank you for joining me on this day of remembrance. Remembrance of what you may ask? Why of course it is the history of our great nation!” The mayor talks in a monotonous shout-like manner which makes the already dreary speech even more dreadful. As the mayor delivers the same speech he’s used for the last decade, Annie peers above the crowd, looking for one boy imparticular.

By this point in the speech, no one is listening anymore, save for maybe the district escort, Elmas Diamandis.

The Capitolite stands with her back straight in high-heeled, blue fringed sandals. She wears no wig like the escort from Annie’s childhood, an aging man and wannabe Caesar Flickerman. Elmas wears her platinum blonde hair in a pageboy cut, that Annie assumes is her own. Her orange knee-length dress is entirely made of fringe with a large blue wave crashing across the hem.  

“...and our great nation, Panem, was forged!” The mayor speaks enthusiastically about a topic nobody cares about. “Today is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks.”

“As per tradition, I will now read the names of District 4’s valiant Victors, both living and departed.” The barrel-chested man continues to shout. “Our first victor, victor of the historic 11th Hunger Games, Magdalena Flanagan!” Mags walks onto the stage, gives a little wave, then as quickly as she can, takes her seat by the district escort on the stage.

The mayor continues with the remaining victors, “Nerissa Murdock, the 22nd Hunger Games; Muscida Selkirk, the 32nd Hunger Games; Nico Hurley, the 37th Hunger Games; Arlin Yoann, the 43rd Hunger Games; Ondine Seadon, the 58th Hunger Games; Librae Ogilvy, the 61st Hunger Games; Finnick Odair, the 65th Hunger Games; Ronald Stafford, the 68th Hunger Games.” 

There have been nine victors from District 4 as of the 69th Hunger Games and Annie hopes she’ll become the tenth.

“And now, it is my pleasure to introduce the lovely Miss Elmas Diamandis!” The mayor says, taking a step back and gesturing toward the Capitolite.

Elmas steps up to the microphone and smiles widely at the children standing before her, ready to start the Reaping Ceremony.

“ _H_ _ello_ , District Four!” The blonde says enthusiastically as she prances to the stage, “Every year I come to District Four and I _must_ say… this district astonishes me, it truly does.” She says, her little hand hovering above her heart.

“The Treaty of Treason has been read and _wonderful,_ as always, it was,” The District Escort smiles back at the mayor, “ _N_ _ow_ , however, it is time for the main event!” She clasps her hands together over her chest as she walks to the bowl on her left.

“Ladies first!” She cheers.

Her satin covered hand dips into the large bowl, skimming the top with her fingers before diving in and fishing a piece of white paper from the very bottom.

The walk back to the podium seems to take eons, but before long Elmas opens up the slip of paper and clears her throat.

“ _Nerissa Lefoy_ ”

That isn’t a name Annie recognizes, which means Nerissa, who is undoubtedly named after the victor, isn’t a trainee.

There is a loud cry from behind the crowds of children, a father attempting to console his young child, the sibling who is not yet eligible but knows that getting your name called on reaping day is never a good thing.

“Oh no.” Sao says, voice barely audible but clearly distraught.

“What, who is she?” Annie asks, matching Sao’s tone.

“My old neighbor.” Sao says, eyes darting through the crowd, “Annie, you have to volunteer, she only has one leg. She won’t last a day in the arena!” Sao’s voice is low but her tone is clearly distressed.

As stunned as she is, Nerissa wheels herself onto the stage. She sits with the victors behind her and pleads through her eyes for someone to save her. For a moment, even Elmas has a look of what seems to be pity, though it could just as easily be disappointment.

“Any volunteers?” She asks, practically shrugging.

Heads turn in all directions to see who will volunteer for Nerissa, a few girls even look like they are about to speak up, but Annie beats them to it.

“I volunteer as tribute.”

The sound resonates loud and clear, beckoning all heads to turn in her direction. She does her best to keep her face clear of any emotion as the peacekeepers come to escort her to the stage.

“Fantastic!” Elmas claps, “and what is your name dear?”

“Annie Cresta.”

“ _Annie Cresta_ , such a lovely name, isn’t it?” Elmas asks the crowd. The Capitolite is buzzing at the presence of a volunteer. She’s been lucky in her five years as an escort, with Finnick Odair being her first ever District 4 tribute and she likely doesn’t want her luck to end.

The townsfolk clap to be polite and the sailors and fisherman nod their heads as they applaud in response. The lack of volunteers last year left a bitter taste lingering in the district, and seeing Annie, who is no doubt a wealthier girl from the way she’s dressed, volunteer has undoubtedly helped sweeten that taste.

The Capitolites sitting in the mezzanine above clap louder than anyone else. Citizens of the Capitol are allowed to attend the reapings in person if they are already in the district near the time of the reapings. Only the lower districts are visited, however, since they are closer to the Capitol, and therefore have a quota per season as to how many Capitolites can travel to said district.

Elmas waves to her people as she walks toward the other bowl. She repeats her previous notions, except this time, as she pulls out the tiny envelope she flicks her wrist and holds it in the air for all to see.

Envelope between her fingers, Elmas struts back to the podium and reads;

“Alec _Cresta_.”

She waits for the last name to register with the crowd. A loud gasp comes from the mezzanine, but the crowd is silent, waiting for Alec to step up to the stage so someone can volunteer. Alec squares his trembling shoulders as he makes his way out of the thirteen year old section to stand beside his sister. She can tell he is doing his best to show no emotion, but at thirteen, unless you’re delusional, that’s impossible. Annie offers Alec the best smile she can, which at this point is more of a grimace.

She can feel herself starting to panic. There’s nothing she can do to save him if someone doesn’t volunteer. She has been preparing to go into the Games but not with her little brother. She wants nothing more than to hug her little Alec right in front of everyone, but that would make her look weak, and training rule #1 is to _never_ look weak during the reaping. So she maintains her distance and instead looks for her family in the crowd. She sees her mother barely standing upright, on the verge of tears, and her father trying to console his wife while his own emotions are taking hold of him. Her older brother and sister are close by with stunned expressions, watching, waiting for someone to get their baby brother to safety.

“My my…” Elmas says shaking her head. One would think she was saying it to herself if she didn’t lean straight into the microphone.

“Well, then” Elmas says clearing her throat, “Any volunt-”

“I volunteer as tribute!” A tall boy from the front of the crowd shouts before anyone can think of volunteering.

Annie tries to breathe.

“Oh, how quick! Wonderful!” Elmas says clapping her hands, “What a handsome young man you are!”  Elmas holds her hand out for him. The tall boy takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of it, charming the crowd.

The peacekeepers trade Alec for the tall boy but Annie stills feels like the world is spinning.

“And your name, dear boy?” _Dear boy_. Somebody has a favorite.

“Taimen Kay.” He leans down to the microphone as he smiles at the crowd.

“ _T_ _aimen_ , marvellous name!” Elmas tells him, beaming.

“But you can call me Tai.” He winks.

“ _T_ _ai_ , it is then.” Elmas says, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

With Tai standing tall in all his six foot glory, it’s easy to write Annie off, most did in training until just a year ago when she handed them all their asses during sparring sessions.

Tai gives Annie a half-hearted smile as he steps back into place.

“And here you have it District 4!” Elmas announces, smile taking up her entire face, “I present to you Annie Cresta and Taimen Kay, your tributes for the seventieth annual Hunger Games!”

The crowd applauds, some even cheer, and the Capitolites start gossiping among themselves. Elmas turns around and motions for them to shake hands. Annie holds out her hand and Tai looks from her hand to her face as if it were a gesture he’s never encountered before. But he smiles and shakes her hand and for a moment they consider acting like simple acquaintances, but neither can help themselves as they propel themselves into each other's arms.

“Oh, how precious!” A Capitolite woman squeals from the mezzanine.

Once they separate, they receive another loud round of applause, the crowd understanding now that the two are well acquainted, making it that much harder on the two.

Elmas puts her hands on their shoulders and pulls them in closer so they can hear over the crowd, “Good luck, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor.”

“Thank you.” Annie says, smiling gently. 

Elmas smiles back and motions for them to back-up as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. As the anthem plays, Elmas escorts Annie and Tai into the Justice Building. The victors trail in after them with Finnick Odair and Ron Stafford play punching each other's shoulders and Muscida Selkirk smacking Librae Ogilvy's hand away from his hair. Elmas guides them through a few corridors then stuffs Annie into a room and closes the door. It’s a large room, decorated with strange ocean-themed furniture that is surprisingly comfortable to sit on.  

Her first visitors are some friends from school that the peacekeepers shoo out after ten minutes. So with little else to do, she sits on the shell shaped chair, waiting for her family to come in. She doesn’t understand what could be taking them so long, she’s sure that she’s wasted another ten minutes just waiting for them. When someone _does_ enter the room, she is playing with the large glittery starfish on the end table.

A large peacekeeper lingers by the door, his helmet off and his uniform scuffed, “You have twenty minutes.”

“Twenty?” Her mother asks, shocked, “What happened to forty?”

“There’s been a change in plans.” He grinds out, not liking a District citizen talking back to him, “If you want to say goodbye to your daughter, now’s all you’ve got.”

Annie’s father puts a hand on her mother’s shoulder and assures the peacekeeper that twenty minutes is more than enough time.

“Yeah, well now you’ve got less.” He says before finally stepping out.

Annie’s parents pull her into their arms, keeping her locked there for much longer than necessary. They kiss her, hug her, kiss her some more and that is when the tears come. Surprisingly, her mother is the first to shed tears. Normally, her father is the emotional one of the two, but his own Hunger Games training at her age taught him that now is not the time. The time for tears is when your child is dead. Not when they are about to fight for their life.

“Where’s everyone else?” Annie asks, noticing the absence of her siblings.

“They wouldn’t let them in with us, some bullshit about it not being ‘secure’.” Her mom tells her.

“What?” She asks, devastated, “They’re not coming?”

“They aren’t allowed to, darling, I’m sorry.” Her father says, giving her another hug.

She’s trying hard to keep from crying. Trying to keep from thinking about the last time she talked to her older brother, to her older sister, trying to keep the memory of her little brother walking up to the reaping stage from entering her mind.

“Annie, darling, I know you want them to be here, but you have to promise me that you will put yourself and your needs above Tai’s.” Her mother says, grasping her face.

“Mom…” They’ve talked about this before and Annie doesn’t want to hear it.

“No, Annie, listen to me.” The older woman asserts, “I understand that losing him will be very difficult for you, but think of how difficult losing _you_ will be for all of us!”

“Annie, we know Tai means a lot to you, but you mean the world to us.” Her father says, “We aren’t telling you to stay away from him, but… Annie, don’t let it come down to the two of you.” He says, like it’s the most important thing in the world.

“I know. When we won the scrimmage that was the first thing Librae told us.” Annie says, “But she made it very clear that she didn’t want us staying too close.”

“Good. Nice to know our money isn’t being wasted.” Her mother says, attempting to brighten Annie up with a joke. District 4’s training program is by no means bad, one and two’s are just ridiculously well-funded.

Annie hears footsteps nearing the door as her father asks, “Do you know who the mentors are?”

The door opens and the large peacekeeper from before enters, looking even more scruffed up than before.

“Time’s up.” He barks.

“Lib and Ron.” Annie tells her parents. She gives them a lengthy hug as the large man makes his way over to her.

He grabs her arm with enough force to drag a train from Four to the Capitol and drags her to the door. Annie manages to turn around in time to wave goodbye before another peacekeeper slams the door shut.

“You could ease up with the force there, _peacekeeper._ ” Annie says to Large Man.

“Is that sass?” He puts a hand on his white baton, clearly telling Annie to back down.

“No, Mr. Peacekeeper, it was just an observation, and an incorrect one at that.” She says, attempting to mend her situation. Where is Elmas when she’s needed?

The Justice Building is gigantic and if Annie were alone, she’s certain she’d get lost. Large Man, however, is having no problem navigating through the large building. She supposes that in a way it makes sense. Large man + large building = Holy Union. From what she can gather, he is taking her out the back exit, which is not too strange, the Capitolites can get a bit star-struck and swarm the main entrance when there are two volunteer tributes.

Large Man pushes her out the back door and that is when she realizes why she got less time with her parents. It's probably also why her siblings couldn’t come to say goodbye. She can hear the District citizens shouting, chanting, at whom she assumes to be the Capitolites, to get lost. Every year there's a small crowd of rebels, but perhaps with two clearly trained volunteers more people were inspired to push back?

_“Why should those snobs in the Capitol be allowed to pollute our district, our home, when we can't travel to theirs other than when our kids are being slaughtered?”_

_“Yeah! Even during the Games, only the tributes get to go!”_

Annie waits for something along the lines of ‘but not their families’, however, nothing like that is mentioned, at least not loud enough for her to hear.

There’s a large, black Capitol car waiting for them outside, on one of the few blacktop roads in District 4, which Large Man pushes Annie into. Elmas is already in the passenger's seat, fixing her eyeliner in the tiny mirror.

“Taimen will be here any second, darling, and then we can get away from all this ruckus.” Elmas says, looking at Annie through the mirror.

“Okay.” Annie replies. She’s more preoccupied with trying to see what’s going on in the District Center, where peacekeepers have taken out their shields. The Capitolites on the mezzanine are escorted down to the blacktop to where cars as ostentatious as themselves wait for them.

“Are they going to be on the train with us?” Annie asks. She sure hopes not.

“Of course not, darling!” Elmas exclaims, as if Annie just told her Panem’s funniest joke, “No one is allowed to board the Tribute Train but the Tribute Party.”

“And that is?”

“Mentors, the other victors, _escorts_ ,” She adds gesturing to herself with a flick of her wrist, “and most importantly, the tributes themselves.”

“Do you know which victors will be coming?” Annie asks.

“Missus Magdalena and Mister Muscida have opted out of visiting the Capitol, due to the former’s old age and the latter’s outright refusal to go.” Elmas says, a sour look on her face, “Your mentors will be Librae Ogilvy and Ronald Stafford. However, I’m sure that Finnick Odair wouldn’t mind you asking for advice while he’s around.”

“He’s coming?”

“Oh, yes! He always does.”

“Great.” Annie deadpans.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you are not a big fan of Mr. Odair’s.” Elmas says, amused.

“You could say that.”

“His reputation is true then, I presume?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Annie shrugs. She hasn’t had an actual conversation with Finnick Odair in three years, and she is not one to judge others based on rumors.

The car door to her right opens and a peacekeeper with intricate floral tattoos for eyebrows climbs in next to her. They don’t speak and soon the other door is opened and Large Man reappears to shove Tai into the car.

“Hey.” Tai says.

“Hi.”

“Hello, darling!” Elmas says, turning around in her seat to give him a smile.

“Where are our mentors?” Tai asks.

“At the station already!” Elmas tells him, “They get a different vehicle.”

“Oh, okay.” Tai says, smiling after a slight hesitation. Neither he or Annie want to be alone with peacekeepers and a capitolite, and the absence of their mentors isn’t making them feel any better.

When they arrive at the train station some twenty minutes later, Elmas turns around and says, “Now remember, your mentors aren’t here. That is partly a strategic measure and partly because we don’t have enough room for five of you!” She says with a giggle, “You are about to be photographed by some of the Capitol’s _best journalists_ so it is of utmost importance that you appear powerful and independent.”

“We’re getting on a train, how powerful and independent can we seem?” Annie asks.

Tai laughs, but Elmas doesn’t seem to share his amusement.

“To the train! And remember!” Elmas points a threatening finger at Annie, “Powerful, Independent!” Waving her hand through the air with a flourish.

The camera flashes begin as soon as the car arrives at the station, the Capitolites are already preparing to examine her. These pictures will be sent to the Capitol within seconds and they will have their first impressions of the tributes from District 4 even before the reaping airs.

The car stops and Large Man opens the door to let Tai and Annie out. She gives Large Man a kind smile, making sure the camera can see, and says ‘Thank you’. He responds with a face that makes her legitimately think he may soon vomit on her, but he closes the door and walks ahead of her, leading their group with TattooBrows trailing behind. Capitol journalists ask them questions but Annie can’t really comprehend the words that they are hurling at her, so instead she smiles.

She follows Elmas up the steps to the train, but her sandal catches the edge of the second step, causing her to careen into Large Man’s back. The camera flashes increase, every single one wanting to be the first to deliver the news of how the female tribute from District 4 fell flat on her face. She doesn’t though, Large Man keeps still like a rock and turns with a displeased expression. Annie quickly thanks him with an embarrassed smile and turns to the crowd, flashing a quick smile and an ‘oopsie daisy’ shrug, getting them to laugh with her. She shuffles into the train, mindful of her sandals this time.

“Nice first impression, Cresta.”

Sitting there, nice and comfortable in a fancy Capitol chair is none other than Finnick Odair. His feet up on the coffee table, his hands behind his head, and a smirk on his lips, he looks completely at ease and she has an overwhelming urge to deck him.

“Nice outfit, Odair. Couldn’t find a shirt to wear?” She asks.

Annie knows it’s immature to make fun of his clothing, especially since he doesn’t have much control over it, but he shouldn’t be mocking her stumble from earlier.

“Just giving the people what they want.” He says with a wink.

“And who would that be?” Annie asks, a condescending smile stretching across her lips as she acts interested.

He scrunches his nose as he tells her, “I forgot how funny you were, Cresta.” emphasizing the 'A'.

“Happens when you drop a person overnight.” Her smile lingers, but it does not offer friendship.

Finnick doesn’t break contact with Annie at the mention of their past but before anything else can be said their escort speaks up.

“Now that we are _all_ here,” Elmas starts, “We should get to know one another!”

“We already know each other.” Librae says, picking at the manicure she had gotten specifically for the Reaping.

“How?” Elmas asks, confused.

“She meant the tributes, Lib.” Ron teases, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Oh. Of course.” Librae looks up from her nails to look at Ron, “Silly me.” She says monotonously. 

Elmas looks around, waiting for someone to start and finally looks at Annie and smiles. Annie understands that she doesn’t have a choice but to re-introduce herself to some of the closest people she knows… and Finnick. So she opens her mouth, “Well…” she says looking around, “my name is Annie.” she ends with a shrug.

“Hell-o.” Finnick says, disinterested. Annie doesn’t even turn to him, she just rolls her eyes.

Tai takes this as a queue to introduce himself, “Tai”, he says with a nod.

“I’m Lib, that’s Ron, and the asshole with no shirt is Finnick.” Librae says, “But _you_ already knew that.” She says looking at Annie.

 Annie wonders if Librae will ever stop teasing her about Finnick, or if she will have to endure little messages about him in her parachutes in the arena, too.

“Now that we are all acquainted, I will leave it to the mentors to decide who will mentor whom.” Elmas says, “refreshments can be found in the car ahead, and if you are looking to rest just head one car back. Each tribute has their own room.” Elmas excuses herself and heads to the back of the train.    

Ron starts the conversation once Elmas leaves, “I think it’s safe to assume you’ll want to train together, right?”

“Absolutely.”  Annie says. She and Tai sit together on the ottoman in the center of the living space, while Ron stands off towards the side of the large leather couch.

“Okay, but you should still have a backup strategy in case things go wrong.” Librae reminds them, laying down on said leather couch.

Tai and Annie look to one another and nod, “We know.” Tai says.

“We don’t have much time on the train, only about four hours, so do you want to talk strategy or rest up?” Ron asks, leaning on the arm of the chair.

“You’re joking right? Strategy!” Tai says, as if it were obvious.

“Tai, we can go can over your plan as many fucking times as we want, but we don’t know what arena they’ll put you in.” Librae says, “We don’t know what they’ll throw at you or what the other tributes will be like. So you need to make damn sure that you get enough rest, that you eat enough, and stay hydrated before entering the arena. That is the most important thing I can tell you, because if you’re not at 100% when that tube goes up, then good luck staying alive.” Librae never takes her eyes off of him as she speaks, “Any other questions?”

“What’s for lunch?” Annie asks, hesitantly.

 Ron lets out a breath of laughter and says “Let’s find out.”


	2. The Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie talks strategy and prepares for the Tribute Parade.

Annie finds that Capitol food sits well with her.

For lunch they were served some strange assortment of steak filets and a colorful salad. She has to admit though, she has only had steak a few times in her life, all for special occasions, and it is always delicious. She’ll thank District Ten when she wins. After they have filled their stomachs they gather in the lounge car to watch the Reaping Ceremonies. As the emblem of Panem flashes across the screen, Annie wonders how it is that the Capitol can edit, produce, and air the reapings so quickly. After all, the reapings only took place about an hour ago in District Four. Nonetheless, she sinks into the plush sofa and watches as the badge of District 1 flashes onto the screen.

Career districts are always the same, but even still Annie pays attention to the volunteers. The pair from One look nothing alike, but there is one similarity; both have impeccably straight, white teeth that gleam in the sunlight like shark’s teeth. It sends a chill down her spine. The real threat, however, is the pair from two. A boy with biceps the size of Annie’s thighs, and a girl half the size of her partner but with double the intimidation in her eyes. Annie makes a note to study their strengths during training. The tributes from the outlying districts don’t make too much of an impact. There are a few that look like they could potentially be a problem, but without proper training, Annie is sure they won’t be much of a threat.

As the reaping from Twelve finishes up, with the thirteen year old girl crying as they escort her off the stage, Ron scribbles a few last notes into his notepad. Librae leans back in her chair, looking at the passing scenery as Finnick plays with the small umbrella in his drink.

“Obviously the pairs from One and Two are contenders.” Librae says. She sighs, as if discussing the other tributes is physically weighing her down. “District one seemed natural enough, but Two definitely pumped those kids up this time ‘round.”

“Pumped them up?” Tai asks, unfamiliar with the terminology.

“Performance enhancers.” Finnick explains, not taking his eyes off of the tiny umbrella, “They’re not supposed to, but they’re not supposed to train them either.” He says, giving Tai a wink.

“Don’t worry, despite the enhancements, you can still find ways to beat them.” Ron adds, “There is a problem though. Many of the drugs they use increase hostility and violent outbreaks, so try to stay on their good side.”

“Only ‘til you kill ‘em.” Librae says, as nonchalant as ever.

“Fan-tastic.” Annie deadpans. The boy from two could crush her neck between his thumb and index finger alone, she is not going up against him. Let someone else die trying.

“Other than the careers... I think the kids from ten and seven could be a threat.” Ron says, “They should all know how to to handle a weapon.” He tells the tributes.

“Check ‘em out during training.” Librae says, “Ten has been slicing meat their entire lives, and the kids from seven practically juggle axes as a hobby. Remember, don’t pick any fights.”

“Isn’t it a little redundant to not fight?” Tai asks.

“I didn’t say ‘don’t fight’, I said ‘don’t pick a fight’. There’s a difference.” Librae retorts.

“We won’t.” Annie assures her.

“Oh, I know you won’t. But Tai? He’s no pacifist.” The victor says.

“I’m not a pacifist!” Annie says.

“Annie, let’s be real. You have the skill, but you don’t have the heart.” Librae tells her. “It’s why I didn’t want you volunteering. The games aren’t for the faint of heart.”

“I know that!” Annie asserts, “I volunteered of my own free will! I know what the dangers are, what the risks are!”

“Do you?” Finnick asks but doesn’t seem to care about a reply. The way he looks at Annie makes her uncomfortable, like he knows a secret she doesn't (and doesn’t want to).

“Yes.” She maintains. She’s trained for years. She’s been taught about the history of the games, what the Capitol does not teach them in school, and the mental damage that can occur during the games, she is prepared for what she is about to face.

“You’re lying through your teeth.” If Annie could take a picture of Finnick Odair in that moment it would not even begin to describe level of anger radiating from his being. The intensity of rage directed at Annie Cresta in that moment could have killed all 24 tributes in the 70th Hunger Games and crowned Finnick Odair victor for a second time.

“Finnick, back off. She’s not your tribute.” Ron scolds.

“Thank Neptune.” Finnick chugs the rest of his drink and walks out of the room, Librae shaking her head as he leaves.

“Don’t mind him. Visiting the Capitol has never been easy for him. For any of us.” Librae keeps her head down. Her brows knit together as she presses her fingers harshly against the inner corners of her eyes.

“I highly doubt that.” Tai scoffs.

They’ve all heard the rumors. How Finnick Odair prefers the company of Capitol women, and occasionally men, more than those from his district. Hell, he even abandoned his own district friends for the luxuries of the Capitol.

“Well you didn’t mentor him.” Librae says. Shark tooth smile warning him not to say such things.

“Neither did you.” Tai says, not backing down.

“Okay, then…” Ron, sensing the tension, interjects, “You two want to train together, right?”

Annie and Tai turn to each other and silently agree, “Yes.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Librae says, bluntly.

“Why not?” Tai demands.

“You two already know each other too well. Together you’d be seen as a threat by the other tributes.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be a threat?”

“You don’t have to send ‘em after you. Especially not the careers.” Librae says, her eyes like daggers, “That’s exactly what’ll happen if you two are openly buddy-buddy.”

“They already know we’re buddy-buddy! We hugged at the damn reaping!”

“Boy, who’s the one who actually survived the fucking games?” Librae shouts, “You’re too attached! You won’t be able to let go in the arena!”

“Lib…”

“No, Ron! We have to tell them!” Librae shouts, “You two are best friends -might as well be siblings- do you really think you’ll be able to kill the other if it comes down to it?”

“That’s all we’ve heard, Lib!” Annie says, interjecting Librae’s tirade.

“And have you thought about it?” Her mentor asks, “Have you really thought about it? One of you will die. No way out of it. The other has to be prepared to let go and fight for themselves when that happens.”

“Lib, maybe them working together is the best choice.” Ron reasons.

“Neptune’s beard! How?” The older victor asks, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“They know one another better than anyone. They can work as a team and gain sponsors by working the best friend angle, maybe tease it as something more?”

“No.” Tai objects with disgust. “We’re not… lovers.”

“Fine then, no romance. You can still gain sympathy by capitalizing on your friendship.”

It sounds so wrong to Annie, flaunting her friendship to gain sponsors. However, if Ron thinks it’s the best way to convince Librae to let them train together, so be it.

“Well, seeing as that has been cleared up, shall we move on to the topic of how you are to present yourselves upon your arrival to the Capitol?” Their district escort pipes up, taking a seat next to Ron. Annie had forgotten about the woman’s existence entirely.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Elmas.” Ron says, giving the capitolite a kind smile. Annie giggles as she notices from the corner of her eye how Librae silently mocks Ron.

“From what I’ve been told, you both have already conjured up ‘personas’ to present to the audience, yes?” Elmas asks.

“We’ve thought of some ideas, but of course the input of a veteran like yourself would just help bring them to life.” Annie tells her. She feels Tai give her a little nudge with his elbow as Librae smirks.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for!” As Elmas beams, she blinds the sun, and for a second Annie remembers the kids from District 1 and their impossibly white teeth.

“Annie?”

“Hm?”

“Darling, you seemed out of it for second.” Elmas says. Annie can hear Librae laugh from the bar, and see Ron scolding her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just remembered something, sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Elmas reassures kindly, “Now, how do you plan on advertising yourselves?” She asks, addressing both tributes.

“I just assumed I would go the route of the ‘cavalier career’.” Tai says, not particularly interested in the conversation anymore.

Elmas considers his proposal and says, “Nobody likes a repeat, though it does seem that would be quite fitting... I know! Put your own twist on the ‘Cavalier Career’ angle, as in, much like Braun you couldn’t care less about the fashion and the interview.” Annie notices how Elmas cringes as she says that, though she thinks she’s meant to. “Act very blasé about it all, though not about Caesar!” She warns, “However, what you do care about is your best friend and district partner.” Tai nods accepting the critiques with no questions.

“And you, Annie?” Elmas asks.

“I thought I would emphasize my intelligence and survival skills.”

“Actually, Annie, I think you should distance yourself from your intellect.” The Capitolite says, simply.

Annie can’t really say she understands, “What?” Everything she’s learned has taught her to show all of her best assets to make the Capitol believe she is the strongest competitor.

“Play dumb.” Elmas chuckled. “Darling you are gorgeous, no one will question a lack of mental ability.”

“But why?” Annie asks, still confused, and frankly, a little insulted.

“To let your competition know everything about you is an enormous mistake that has cost hundreds of tributes their lives!” Elmas explains as if it is obvious. “Show the other tributes your proficiency in a weapon and dominate your interview and they will assume that you are like any other tribute from District Four. Strong and stupid and ready to die. It is your intelligence that makes you dangerous, Annie.” Elmas says, smugly. “Just ask Beetee Latier.”

Strong and stupid and ready to die. By that does she mean Tai, who is sitting right next to her? Or has Elmas already forgotten about the boy who made her blush not four hours ago on the reaping stage?

“What about the sponsors?” Annie asks.

“Again, darling, glance in a mirror from time to time.” Elmas says, laughing. “Worrying will only give you wrinkles. Leave the sponsors to your mentors.” She says with a wave of her hand.

“Fine.” Annie says, purposely furrowing her brow. She can’t fathom how Elmas can be so unaffected by the situation.

It doesn’t take them much longer to reach the Capitol, and within half an hour, Annie can begin to see the lavish city, decorated with banners promoting the 70th Annual Hunger Games.

The only indication that the train is beginning to slow comes from Annie’s new ability to see their surroundings. As they begin to pass the first groups of Capitolites, Annie can’t help but laugh at their brightly colored… everything. Their hair, makeup, clothes, tattoos, it’s all so ridiculous that she nearly doubles over right there by the window. The Capitolites that frequented Four were much more subdued.

The train pulls to a stop and Elmas jumps to her feet, “Stay close together, some like to collect ...‘souvenirs’.”

“Souvenirs?” Tai asks.

“A lock of hair, a button, or a scrap of clothing if they're lucky. I’ve heard of one or two people who collect such things.” Elmas says, nonchalantly.

Annie takes Elmas’ words into consideration as she disembarks the train and is bombarded with hordes of neon colors and sequins. She had known that their hair would be odd colors, but she hadn’t anticipated the skin. One especially strange orange woman sticks out from the front row, but before she can gawk at more of the citizens, Elmas leads them through the crowd and into City Circle Station.

“I will check us in. Ron, here are the schedules I devised for today. Adhere to them!” Elmas warns, handing him the papers. Before he can respond she turns and makes her way down the opposite corridor.

“You stay with Annie, I’ll go with Tai.” He tells Librae. She nods and begins to lead Annie away from the other two before the tribute can protest.

“What are you doing?” Annie asks, trying to break free of Librae’s iron grip.

“Bringing you to remake.”

“Remake?”

“For the parade. They make you look pretty.”

“Oh.” She thought she was pretty enough, but okay.

When they reach a series of doors numbered 1 through 12, Librae presses her thumb to a small device and nudges Annie inside as the door labeled ‘4’ slides open. Inside, there are three people milling about the room, pulling products from shelves and organizing combs and brushes.

“Hey!” Librae shouts, “This is your newest test subject. Try to be nice.”

“Wonderful!” The woman with neon blue hair says, “I should introduce myself! My name is Elektra.”

The three have completely different aesthetics and it makes Annie’s eyes sore.

“Fama.” The second woman introduces, her voice soft and delicate. She has deep purple eye-lids and swirling purple flowers tattooed down her bare arms, with the rest of her ensemble matching the color. Her lavender lips do not smile, but politely turn upwards at the corners as she nods her head.

“And I am Caius. It is such a pleasure to meet you, dear.” As the man kisses the air around her, his pastel pink braid whips wildly around over his shoulders.

“She’s delighted too. What are you gonna do to her?” Librae asks. She’s let go of Annie only to cross her arms, her foot drilling a hole in the ground.

“Patient as ever, Librae.” Elektra sighs, “The stylists have decided to work in symbiosis this year and collaborate.”

“And…” Librae asks, becoming increasingly impatient.

“You will see…” Elektra says, with no plans to elaborate.

“Are you going to show her tits on tv or cover her up proper?” Librae’s face is beet red as she digs her nails into her palms to keep from clawing at the flighty technician.

“Of course we are!” The Capitolite says dismissively without answering the question, “When have we ever not fully covered a tribute?”

“I can think of a few times.” Librae scowls.

“One or two mistakes aside, this year the tributes will be completely covered yet completely glamorous!” Elektra promises. “In fact, if you ask me, you’ll want her to show some skin once you see the new girl’s designs.”

“What happened to Aemilia?” Librae asks.

“Leave of absence. Birth complications.” Fama quickly dismisses. “Now, go, enjoy a drink, and let us get started.” The tiny woman has no reservations as she playfully shoves Librae out the door.

Now alone in the windowless room with three strangers, Annie is completely terrified. She tries to tell herself that underneath the wigs and makeup and nails, they are people too, but her brain cannot quite seem to make the connection. She stares, eyes wide, blinking back at them, both parties just studying the other.

“I’m Annie.” She finally says, realizing she never properly introduced herself.

“She speaks!” Caius exclaims, “And such a siren’s voice, too, oh! The audience will eat. you. up!”

“Thank you?” Annie thinks that Caius meant to compliment her, so she doesn’t tell him that in District 4 a siren’s voice is not at all a good thing to have.

“Alright, enough chit chat! We have already gone ahead and set the shower to ‘sea breeze’, so do not touch anything. Just go in, leave your clothes in the hamper, and press the blue button.” Elektra says as she shoves Annie into the adjacent room.

The shower in itself is one of the strangest things Annie has ever encountered. There is a control panel with too many buttons for her to know what each one does and a display screen that flashes the word ‘ready’ the capitalized letters. A few buttons have already been pressed and she easily finds the blue one Elektra mentioned. Water begins to spray at her from every direction and it is nothing like being underwater. They have showers in District 4, but with only one faucet, and usually with cold water. If you want a hot shower you have to wait for the water to heat up, but by then you’ve wasted your ration of water. Hot water was always reserved for the district’s government officials and high-ranking peacekeepers.

The shower dries her body for her, leaving her to simply step back into the windowless room. She wraps a towel around herself just for the hell of it.

“Finally! District two’s tribute’s are already styling their hair!” Caius exclaims. He takes Annie’s arm and guides her to a surgical table in the middle of the room. “Up you go.”

“What are you going to do?” Annie asks.

“Rid you of all this hair!” Caius says.

“Oh, okay.” She doesn’t see the point of all of this. She can rationalize it, of course- the prettier she looks, the more sponsors she can get. Though, seeing as she has to fight for her life in less than a week, the beauty pageant portion of the games seems vapid and asinine.

All the same, she sits through the pain that is beauty and receives red legs and arms to match a red face. They scrub her down, make her shower again, and lather on about five creams before sitting her in the salon chair and handing her a little box of lenses they tell her to put in her eyes, which she thinks is crazy. After exhausting all of her tears trying to insert the lenses into her eyes, the team starts on their respective jobs. Each snip of the scissors has Annie cringing, but Elektra reassures her that she is only cutting off the split ends. Caius paints her nails with laser-like focus as Fama tests swatches of makeup against Annie’s skin.

“What if we dyed her hair sea-green?” Elektra suggests, enthusiastically. “These extensions would look much better if they were sea-green!”

“Elektra, you know what Empanda said.” Fama warns, not looking away from the makeup swatches.

“What does she know anyway? The most experience she has ever had was designing trees for District Seven last year!” Elektra retorts, “A monkey has more experience!”

“Tsk… Elektra… Don’t you start.” Caius warns, shaking his head rapidly.

“I am only saying,” Elektra defends as she places something large in Annie’s hair.

“Then stop.” Caius says, shooting her a stern look. He continues painting Annie’s nails, acting as if nothing happened. Annie, however, is hyper-aware of the tension.

“We are almost done. Your stylist should arrive any moment now.” Fama says. She gives Annie a smile, calming her nerves just the slightest.

A few minutes later the door slides open to reveal a rail-thin, leggy woman with waist long white hair and glossy periwinkle lips. She saunters over to inspect Annie, giving her a quick up and down from the tops of the sunglasses before she extends a hand for Annie to shake.

“My name is Empanda.” She smiles almost wider than her face will allow, “It is a pleasure to be styling you during these Hunger Games, Miss Cresta.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Annie says, neutrally.

Empanda smiles, though it lacks all warmth. She surveys Annie once more before asking, “Have you seen yourself?”

“Excuse me?” Annie isn’t sure if she is being insulted or not. It is awfully hard to judge these Capitol people.

“My prep team has finished their work for now, have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?”

“Oh, no.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Go take a look.” Empanda gestures towards the large three-way mirror in the corner of the room.

Annie has to say, she didn’t know what she expected but it was probably more along the lines of large pouty lips and cheek implants. The first thing she notices is the giant pirate ship in her hair… and all the glitter. She definitely feels different, what with all of that scrubbing that they did, but other than that she can’t remember where all of those hairs that once occupied her face were. The only major difference is the webbed hands and iridescent blue scales that Fama has applied onto Annie’s skin. Otherwise, she looks... pretty. She also looks scary. They made her paler than when she came in, with deep red lips and smoky dark blue eyeshadow that makes its way to her temples. The colored contacts make her eyes an even lighter shade of green, almost the color of sea-foam, and they pop out incredibly well due to the extensive use of false lashes around her eyes.

“Aww, she’s smiling!” Caius says. He looks at her like she’s a small animal.

“I… um… Thank you… all of you, for putting up with me.” Annie bashfully tells the prep team. Already practicing her act.

“What in Panem do you mean, Darling? You were terrific!” Fama says.

Annie blushes and thanks them again for making her look ‘the best she has her whole life’, but is interrupted when Empanda tells them that their work is done for the day.

“Now, Annie, would you like to see your costume?” Empanda asks.

“Yes, of course!” Admittedly there is a part of her that is excited at the extravagance that she does not get to experience at home. Being face-to-face with a hand sequined garment is much different than seeing it on a television back home, as is the excitement it garners.

Most years, the tributes are dressed as some exotic species of fish or coral, one year it was even ‘sexy sailors’ as the folks back home liked to call it. Annie can tell by her make-up that they are going with a different theme. Empanda brings out the costume and Annie’s breath is taken away. The top of the costume is nothing special, just a net halter top with some pearls and two blue shells in a bundle of seaweed to cover her up. The real show-stopper is the skirt, with it’s sparkling blue and violet scales and the layers and layers of chiffon that make up the train in the shape of a fin.

Empanda helps her as she shimmies into the tight skirt, trying not to damage it. The top is much easier with just a few ties holding it together. Empanda makes sure to tie them multiple times. After one last touch-up, they leave the dressing room and make their way to the stables where they notice Tai with his stylist and their mentors. Annie has to pick up her skirt to get to them, but she makes it eventually.

“Annie, wow!” Tai says, smiling at her, “I thought you promised not to upstage me!”

“I made no such promise!” Annie jokes. She tries to hug him but their stylists don’t let her, shouting about ‘glitter’. She abandons the idea of hugging her friend and instead pulls him aside to talk to him privately.

“What are you supposed to be, Tai? A merman?” Annie asks. Their costumes are similar enough, with the only obvious differences being Tai’s skin tight scaled leggings instead of the floor length skirt they gave her.

“Yup. I think they tried to make me Neptune? I’m not completely sure.” Tai says, referring to the copper trident in his hand.

“That isn’t real is it?” Annie asks.

“No, it’s plastic. But, for a prop, it sure does look real.” Tai says, “You were one of the last people we were waiting for, so I think we’re leaving soon.”

“That’s good.” Annie says, “I just want to get this over with.”

They watch the other tributes for a bit. They watch how the kids from three laugh as they feed sugar cubes to the horses or how the boy from six doesn’t talk to his district partner whenever she tries to talk to him. They observe and take little notes as they wait for the massive gates to open and signal the beginning of the tribute parade. Finally, when the last tribute from district twelve comes down and boards her chariot, they put on their happy faces and brace themselves for the battle to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been like a thousand years but Merry Christmas?
> 
> Any questions, just ask! And thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like and if you want to know more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
